


The Rate of Which Snow Falls

by oyaoisumi



Category: Utaite, mafumafu - Fandom, mafusora, soramafu - Fandom, soraru - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyaoisumi/pseuds/oyaoisumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mafu is drunk and Soraru is not- and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rate of Which Snow Falls

Setting:  
It’s 2 a.m. and the dorks have finally finished their collab song Chuunyou Gekihatsu Boy. Except one of them has yet to come to that realization.

— — —

“Please. I am begging you.”

“I SUMMON THEE, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON.”

“What did I do to deserve this.”

“BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION.”

“BE QUIET!!!”

Soraru sighs in defeat. He should have taken up Amatsuki’s offer to sing Chuunibyou with.

“Soraru…Did I get hit with recoil damage?”

“YOU IDIOT YOU WANTED TO CELEBRATE FINISHING RECORDING BY DIGGING INTO YOUR WHISKEY CABINET!”

“But…It was a gift…”

Maru’s small frame begins to stand up from his desk to maneuver over the wires of his mic equipment. His foot suddenly catches on something before he lurches forward.

“Woah!”

Soraru barely makes it in time before Mafu hits the floor.

“…Huh?”

He looks up from Soraru’s arms with a dazed expression. A light blush from the alcohol settles over his cheeks as sleepy eyes flutter open at the sound of Soraru’s breath of relief.

“I think we should get you into bed.”

“But…the tenshi has to recover the amulet from the dark lord-“

“I think I’m more worried about the tenshi recovering than the amulet.”

Soraru tries to hold Mafu by his shoulders as he guides him towards his bedroom, but the alcohol has obviously done a number on him. Every step seems to take longer than the last.

Suddenly, Mafu rests his head on Soraru’s shoulder.

“Munya munya…”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

He fell asleep. He literally just fell asleep in the middle of the living room. Incredible. This is the first time he’s seen someone pass out while standing. He was a little impressed to be honest.

For a moment, Soraru hesitates before wondering what to do with the unconscious boy. He could drop him and see if he wakes up? But wait, he’ll just continue his chuunibyou delusions for god knows how long…

Soraru puts Mafu’s arm over his back and cradles him in his arms. He hesitates before picking him up. He was so...light. It was as if he really wasn't lying about being an angel. Mafu stirs at the sudden movement, only mumbling some noise Soraru can’t quite make out.

The two quietly make their way into Mafu’s bedroom as the atmosphere finally reaches a calm.

— — —

3:04 am.

Soraru checks his watch as he tucks Mafu in alongside his Mafuteru doll. The futon Soraru pulls out is cold from the poor insulation Mafu’s apartment has. He remembers hearing about the high electricity bill Mafu had to pay and how ever since he had been trying to save money by keeping the heater low. Soraru almost felt sorry, but then he remembers the night-long Skype sessions with the guy playing ero games and turning up the volume every time the protagonist moaned.

“WHAT A NICE VOICE. MMM~ THIS VOICE IS TRULY GOOD!!!”

“I'm logging out.”

“WHAT A NICE VOICE. MMM~ THIS VOICE IS TRULY GOOD!!!”

Soraru takes a seat on the edge of Mafu’s bed. He studies his long eyelashes, too pretty to be from a boy.

For a dork, he was surprisingly adorable when asleep-

Soraru freezes. His face reddens as his thoughts catch up to reality.

“W-what...what am I doing…?”

Suddenly, the boy turns over taking Soraru down with him. His heart nearly leaps out of his chest as Mafu’s face dangerously closes the distance near his own. He feels every little breath on the bridge of his nose as Mafu continues dreaming, unaware of the current situation.

Soraru didn't have the heart to move away. His body was so cold.  
His complexion was pale and the dark circles under his eyes indicated long nights of mixing and music composition. His lips were a little chapped, probably from the cold weather and being too lazy to apply lip balm. His heartbeat was so loud he was afraid it might have woken him up. But he continued to take slow, steady breaths, as if the falling snow outside matched the pace of which his chest rose and fell.

The train station suddenly seemed to feel miles away as Soraru closed the distance between Mafu's forehead and his.

"You're warmer now."

— — —

A/T: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol.  
I wrote this a couple months ago and I didn't have the heart to trash it, so here we are. It's so poorly written, please fight through it, I just reallllly needed to quench my trash thiRST- //shOT


End file.
